Tater Tots
by theonewhowrotetatertots
Summary: Chapter Nine now posted...Sorry for the delay, major writers block...Review please..Chapter 10 coming soon...Oh, you'll need tissues...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any thing related to the show. The characters and stuff belong to DPB and Co. I only own whatever is original.

Summary: Post Twilight fluffiness (Tate)

Author's Note: It's AU cause Kate's still alive...

Unexpected

Special Agent Caitlin Todd stared at the little white stick that was jeering at her from the side of the sink. Anxiously she began to pace around the small bathroom, all the while listening to the steady tick of the egg timer that was perched next to the stick. Lost in her thoughts, Kate nearly jumped out of her skin when the timer let out a long wail. Kate whacked the timer sending the white plastic device clattering to the floor.

"Get a grip Kate." she chastised herself. She picked up the stick and stared hard at the two faint pink lines. "Great." she muttered to herself, "Gibbs is going to love this." sarcasm dripped from her words like wax from a hot candle. "If he doesn't fire me first."

After Tony's plague incident and Kate's shooting three weeks before, Gibbs had become more of a hardass than usual. Now Kate got the exciting task of telling her boss she was pregnant, with Tony's baby. She also had to tell Tony. Mentally, she re-wound to the last time she and Tony were **_together_**. Two weeks before the plague incident. She estimated she was about five weeks along, if she were in fact pregnant and this wasn't just a false positive, which had happened to her sister twice. Thinking about her sister made Kate want to crawl into a hole, "Mom and dad will either kill me or disown me." she mumbled to herself. She had come from an ultra conservitive Irish Catholic family who frowned on pre-maritial "realtions" Kate was going to have to do some explaining, especially since Tony wasn't Catholic and he was Italian. She let her hands wander down to her still flat belly and sighed, "This sure changes everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own em...

Summary: Tony's reaction to Kate's news...

Author's Note: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I hope this chapter is as good as the first...

Life (and love) Affermations

Tony DiNozzo was tired. It had been a day from hell at work and seeing Kate go home sick at lunch had only made things worse.

Tony had been secretly dating Kate for the past six months. Keeping this secret from those they worked with so far hadn't been the easiest thing in the world. Abby had them all figured out, she confronted them on a rare day off, and planned their entire wedding after Kate confirmed that she and Tony were in fact dating. Kate reigned her friend in though, and said that they wanted to take the relationship slow, and that if they needed a wedding planner Abby would be the first person they called. (If the forty-two others were too expensive)

To Tony, the fact that Abby had them all figured out meant that they were being obvious. Kate began to wonder who else knew. They decided to put their minds at ease and cornered McGee and tortured him into confessing that he too knew about their "secret" relationship. The only other people who didn't know were Ducky and Gibbs. Telling Ducky would be like telling your best friend. Telling Gibbs on the other hand invoked the thought of "suicide by cop" and made Tony nearly break out in hives. They decided that they needed to be a little more careful.

That's when Tony opened _the_ envelope and sprayed Y.Pestis over everything and himself. Kate's heart nearly stopped when the tests came back and Tony was the only one who tested positive. She wasn't going to lose him. Five days after nearly dying, Kate took Tony home to her place. She nursed him through pneumonia, which was an effect of the Y.Pestis. Two weeks into her nursemaid attempt, she got shot and the tables were turned. Now it was Tony's turn to take care of Kate. For him, it sealed the deal on their relationship. He knew in his heart, that Kate was the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with, she was the girl who was going to bear his children and she was the girl he'd grow old with. To say that Tony DiNozzo was in love with Kate Todd was true. To say that they had it all hidden from their boss, well that's another story altogether...

"Kate?" Tonycalled out as he locked the front door behind him. "Kate? Are you home?" He listened for his girlfriend, but didn't hear anything. It was odd, he thought, usually Kate would come over and kiss him, if she got home before he did. And he knew she was here.

Suddenly, he heard a man's voice followed by gunshots and a woman scream, then there was silence. Tony's hand instantly went for his Sig Sauer in his shoulder holster. His senses were on high alert as he went from the entry way to the living room then to the kitchen and bedroom he and Kate shared. After clearing those rooms, he checked the bathroom, nothing there. He was about to round the corner and go into the room they used as a t.v. room when he came face to face with someone.

"Freeze!" he yelled,

"Aaahhh!" Kate yelled back. The dog barked and Tony was so startled, that he fired his gun, narrowly missing Kate's head. The discharged bullett buried itself into the television screen sending glass flying in every direction. Tony stared at Kate and she stared at him, both of them to stunned to move.

"Jeez Kate, what are you trying to do give me a heartattack? You scared the crap out of me." Tony puffed.

"Me? I'm not the one still pointing the gun Tony." Kate pushed the barrel away from her face. Tony holstered his Sig and pulled Kate in for a hug. He kissed her head and then pulled her away from him, holding her at arms length and looking her in the eye. "Are you okay?" Kate asked, clearly perplexed as to why Tony was looking at her like that. Could he know? Quickly Kate decided he didn't know, unless of course he saw the discarded box and test stick in the bathroom garbage.

"Tony, say something, you're scaring me."

"You scared me." he whispered.

"How?"

"I came in here and called you, but there was no answer. Then I heard these gunshots and a woman screaming, I thought Ari was back and he kidnapped you again." Kate looked at him, he looked so cute when he was scared, (which was rare.)

"Tony, I'm glad to know you'd come in bursting in with guns blazing if something like that happened to me, but you needn't have worried because I just fell asleep in front of the t.v. The dog must have stepped on the remote and kicked the volume up. I'm sorry you worried, but I'm okay." Kate hugged him.

Tony wasn't convinced. It wasn't like Kate to fall asleep in front of the television, if anything it made her more awake than usual. Tony eyed her suspiciously. Hewanted to knowwhat she was hiding from him. In the back of his mind, hethought she could be pregnant, but they had been really careful. Right?

Kate sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. She nervously chewed on her lower lip.

"Tony, there's something I have to tell you." she said softly. He just gave her a half smile and brushed away a stray lock of her dark chestnut hair. Kate began to feel the walls close in on her, she knew she had to tell him before she chickened out and before he found the test stick and doctor's notes in the bathroom. Gathering up her courage, Kate locked her gaze with Tony. "I'm pregnant." she stammered.

He wasn't expecting to hear that from Kate, even though in the back of his mind hethought this was what waswrong with her. He sat staring at her, to dumbfounded to speak. Raging thoughts were imploding in his brain. He had to get outof there and think for a while.

Tony DiNozzo did what he alwaysdid in stressful situations, he acted like a child. And, like a child does in times of fear, he ran.

A/N: Will Tony return? Will I get more reviews? Where does Tony go? Who will review? What does Kate do? Are you going to press that little purple button?

A/N2; Iknow it's short, more to come. I had to edit big time on the fly. Thanx NavyJax..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

Chapter Three

_"Hey it's Tony, leave a message..."_ the voicemail prompted.

"Tony, it's Kate, call me please." Kate's voice trembled a bit. She clicked the cordless phone off and threw it on the bed. Hastily, she brushed the tears from her cheek. She hated feeling like this, so teary and emotional, Kate chalked that up to hormones. Her sister was the emotional one in the family. Kate was the one with "balls", as Gibbs had once said. Kate wasn't one to cry over little things, not that telling her boyfriend she's pregnant and having him walk out on her was a little thing, it wasn't Kate's nature to cry. She picked up the phone again and once more dialed Tony's cell.

_"Hey it's Tony, leave a message..."_ she got the voicemail once more and decided that seven messages were enough.

Questions raced though her mind, _"What the hell just happened? Is this really what I want? Do I have what it takes to raise a baby alone? Will Tony come back?_ Kate sniffled and let the angry, hurt tears fall freely.

From her hiding place under the bed, the dog, now christened Lil' T cautiously peeked her head out. The dog, sensing her master's pain, jumped on the bed and licked Kate's hand. Kate patted the dog's head and closed her eyes.

Tony knew he was being an ass, but he needed to think about the recent events, mainly Kate's newfound pregnancy and his impending fatherhood. _Am I ready for this? Will I be a good father to this baby? Will Kate let me back home?_ He couldn't grasp the fact that he, Tony DiNozzo, was going to be a father. He picked up his cell and dialed. He needed to talk to someone, someone who, besides himself, knew Kate better than she knew herself. That person, was Gibbs.

Gibbs agreed, against his better judgement, to meet Tony at the bar. Surprisingly, he wasn'tready to kill Tony. Gibbs had known about their "secret relationship", Abby had told him all the information he wanted, for a Caff-Pow.When Tony called him, Gibbscould tell by the strain in the younger Agent's voice, that he was in some kind of trouble. What that trouble was exactly, he wasn't sure.

"So that's it..."Tony finished. He had told Gibbs about his discovery earlier that night.

"Are you doubting Kate?" Gibbs asked. He took a sip of his coffee and stared hard at his senior agent.

"No...I'm just afraid."

"Afraid? DiNozzo, I didn't think that was in your vocabulary."

"Normally it isn't. But this is far from normal."

"Did you at least tell her how you feel?"

"No, I just left."

Gibbs sighed and dragged a hand over his face, "Tony, go home and tell Kate how you feel." Gibbs said as he thwacked his hand over the back of Tony's head.

"You think so?" Tony asked.

"Yes DiNozzo I do." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks boss."

Tony left the bar quickly and drove home. He was going to tell Kate he was scared about this baby thing.

He noticed, as he pulled up, that the lights were off in their apartment. He figured she'd be asleep, it was well after three a.m. Quietly, he opened the door, and set his keys on the nearby end table. Quietly, he walked to the bedroom and stood near the bed. Lil' T picked up her head, her tags clinking together softly. A low growl rumbled in the dog's throat.

"Off the bed." Tony hissed, "Psst, dog, off the bed. Tony reached to grab the dog and drag her off the bed, but the little terrier snapped at him. "Ahh!" Tony jumped back, pulling his hand away just before Lil' T could taste his flesh. Tony made a face to tease the dog.

"Don't tease the dog Tony." Kate mumbled, her back to Tony. "Get down T." Kate added, and the Jack Russell Terrier jumped off the bed. Tony waited until the little beast left the room then he sat on the bed.

"Kate I..." he began

"Could you just leave me alone Tony?" she sniffled, her voice betraying the anger she felt inside. When Tony didn't move, Kate rolled over to face him. He lay facing her, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I was talking to Gibbs tonight about the baby, and us." Kate's eyes flashed, but Tony continued, "I realized something Kate, I realized that while I'm excited about this baby, I'm also scared as hell."

"I'm scared too." Kate admitted softly.

"Kate, I love you so much that it hurts. I know that's cliche but I do. I saw the fear in your eyes when I left earlier and I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Kate smiled a little and reached for Tony's hand. She took a breath and then spoke.

"I know that this was unexpected, and that it's a little overwhelming, but Tony we can handle this. I was thinking about this baby earlier when you were gone. We can handle a baby. Hell if we can take down wanted criminals, track down terrorists, shoot to kill on a daily basis and survive the plague, this baby will be a walk in the park."

"Kate?" Tony interrupted.

"What?"

"I'm going to be a father." Tony was giddy now. He rubbed Kate's still flat belly. "Hey little baby, I'm your daddy. You're mommy and I can't wait to meet you. You know what baby, you're mommy is the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

A little giggle escaped Kate's mouth. She sighed in contentment, she had her boyfriend by her side and he'd be there for her and this baby forever. She snuggled closer to Tony and closed her eyes.

Tony wrapped his arms around Kate and breathed in her scent. He kissed her head and hugged her close. The two of them fell asleep in each others arms, not waking until the morning light was streaming through the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, just what's original...

Summary: Chapter four of "Tater Tots"

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews...

"We're going to have to tell our parents." Kate said to Tony early one morning as they were getting ready for work. Tony gave her a look.

"Why don't we tell my parents first, at least then they'll have known about the baby before your father kills me." Tony replied. He was not looking forward to that meeting.

"I wish we didn't have to tell them at all. I can just picture what my mother is going to say." Kate answered. She lay down on the bed and struggled with the zipper on her black pants. "Ugh!" she groaned, "She'll tell me that I've ruined my life and that this baby will be an abomination in the eyes of God and that I'm living in sin."

"Aren't you already living in sin?" Tony wanted to know.

"Living with you isn't a sin Tony, it's heavenly." Kate kissed Tony's cheek. Tony's eyes lit up and he wrapped his arms around Kate, who was now standing at the closet looking for something big and baggy to wear. "Oh lord, just buy me a tent now." she muttered to herself as she searched the rack for an appropriate outfit.

"You look beautiful." Tony playfully nipped Kate's ear. "Besides, don't they have those nice maternity pants with the big panel of cloth in front?" Kate gave Tony a dark look and pinched him. "Ow!" he yelped.

"Until I absolutly have to, I will not be wearing maternity pants. And, if you mention maternity pants again, I will personally castrate you and stuff whatever it is I take off down your throat and suffocate you with it." Kate growled.

Tony placed his hand on Kate's still flat belly. "Hey kid, your mom's got some bad mood swings."

"They get worse." Kate retorted.

"Hey, are we going to tell Abby and the others today?" Tony wanted to know.

"Today." Kate sighed, she wasn't looking forward to that either, even though Gibbs already knew about their relationship, _and_ their baby, Kate wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. But, suffice it to say, they had to tell them soon, or the baby would tell them itself.

That morning, when they arrived at work, Tony and Kate gathered everyone down in Abby's lab, later that afternoon. They would have just told their friends up in the bull-pen, but they didn't want **_everyone_** to know yet, and Autopsy just didn't see like the appropriate place to announce the coming birth of a baby.

"We have something to say." Kate said, her face flushed with happiness.

"You're getting married!" Abby squealed happily.

"No!" Tony rushed, "We're not getting married." he gave Kate's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well?" Abby pressed, "If you're not getting married, then what?"

"Kate and I..." Tony stammered.

"What he means to say is that..Well you all know we've been seeing each other for a while now and..." Kate said, her voice nervous and choppy.

"Kate!" Abby moaned, exhasperation showing on her pale face.

"I'm pregnant!" Kate blurted.

The whole room was silent, Tony and Kate threw expectant looks towards their friends. No one said anything though, they were all anticipating blood being shed at the hands of Gibbs.

Suddenly, Abby's face split into a huge grin. She squealed and hugged her friend.

"Congratulations Caitlin, you as well Tony. A baby is a wonderful joy." Ducky said as he shook Tony's hand and waited to hug Kate.

"You have kids Ducky?" Tony asked the older man.

"When one lives with his mother his entire life, it makes it a bit difficult for one to procreate, if you know what I mean." Tony shuddered and gave Ducky a look of sympathy.

The hug-fest and congratulations continued all around, except for Gibbs, he didn't say anything, he just stood back and watched the commotion. It wasn't that he didn't care about Kate and Tony, because he did. It was more like he was thinking to the future. He doubted that once Kate's baby was born, that she'd be coming back to work. And on top of that, he now had to find a new field agent.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine...Except for what's original...

Summary: Tatertots chapter five...

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have read and review my story, I assure you I haven't forgotten to update, life got in the way and I couldn't update for a while...So here's chapter five. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

The drive to Kate's parents house from the airport had been a silent one. If this meeting went anything like the meeting with Tony's parents a few days earlier, the two of them were in for it big time.

Although Tony apoligized for the way his parents, mostly his father, acted when he and Kate broke the news of the baby, Kate still felt like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

As Kate pulled the rental car up the long gravel drive of her parent's house, she felt all jittery and childish. She felt as if she had done something wrong and she was about to face the firing squad. Her mother met her at the door, explaning that Kate's father was waiting for them in the kitchen. Nervously, Kate took Tony's hand and together they followed Mrs. Todd into the rambling farmhouse.

"Your father doesn't have any knives does he?" Tony wanted to know.

"Knives? Yes, Tony he hunts. He's a damn good shot too." Kate said. Her statement did little to calm the swell of emotion drive nerves that Tony felt.

Kate's father stood up to greet them when the two walked into the kitchen. He was a tall man, six foot two inches and he far outweighed Tony. His rough and calloused hands suggested that he spent many days and nights out in the fields.

"Hi dad." Kate greeted her father with a warm hug and kiss. "Dad, this is Tony. Tony, this is my dad."

Mr. Todd removed his weathered John Deere cap and shook hands with Tony, then as he sat down he replaced the cap on his balding head.

"Katie, your mother mentioned you had something you had to tell us." Mr. Todd hinted.

Kate inhaled a deep breath, then she looked at both her parents and then at Tony.

"Mom, dad, Tony and I are expecting a baby." she blurted out in a rush. For a moment, no one said anything. Mr. Todd shot a dark look Tony's way and Mrs. Todd pulled a rosary out of her pocket.

"Caitlin, but you're not married." Mrs. Todd gasped.

"We plan on getting married as soon as the baby is born." Kate told her mother. Evelyn Todd tsk'ed her daughter and began to say her rosary.

"I don't like that my daughter is bearing a child out of wedlock." Kate's mother sighed, "James, think of the neighbors, what will they say?"

"Caitlin, I'm surprised at you. You were raised in a two parent home, doesn't that child deserve the same?" her father, James, asked.

"Kate and I already live together, if we get married or not, our child will be raised with two parents." Tony said. James didn't say another word, he got up from his place at the table and walked outside, slamming the screen door behind him. Evelyn went quiet.

"I need a moment with my daughter please." Evelyn said, "Alone."

"Tony, it's okay. I'll meet you in the car." Kate gave his hand a squeeze and kissed him on the cheek.

Reluctantly, Tony wandered out onto the porch, a young girl with dark hair and hazel eyes was sitting on the porch swing. Tony guessed that this was Molli, Kate's younger sister.

"You must be the reason my father stormed out of the house so quick." the girl, no more than twenty, said with a sly grin. Tony pointed to himself and gave the girl a questioning look. "I'm not talking to anyone else, boy I'm talking to you." Molli slid over and Tony sat down on the swing. "When my dad stormed out the house, he was mumbling something about a baby. Are you and my sister..?"

"Kate's pregnant." Tony said.

"Ah, and you you came all this way just to be shot down and called a heathen?" Molli asked. "Who's idea was that?"

"Mine."

"How very noble of you." Molli stood, "Don't worry about them. Mom will talk about you until the cows come home and dad will not talk at all. Then all they'll do until they see their grandbaby, is talk in hushed whispers about how my sister is ruining her life." Molli said with a flourish, "She's not making a mistake in having this baby is she? You intend on marrying her and raising this child together?"

"I love Kate, and our baby. I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"Actions speak louder than words." Molli said. Just then, a car pulled up in the driveway and Molli bounced down the steps. "Think about what I said." she called to Tony. Then she was gone.

While Tony was outside talking to Kate's sister. Kate was inside talking things out with her mother.

"Caitlin, your father and I want what's best for you. Are you sure you don't want to come home and have this baby here?"

"Mom! My life is in Virginia. My job is there, my friends are there and this baby is going to be born there. Tony and I can manage on our own just fine." Kate replied.

"I'm just saying my piece dear." Evelyn fussed. She sighed for a moment and looked at her daughter with an apprasing eye. "Oh Katie." was all she said before the tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh no, don't you start that mom. My hormones are already crazy I don't need to be crying too." Kate wiped her own eyes and gave her mother a hug.

"Well, I can't say I approve of you and you're beau having a child together, and I can't say that I approve of you living together, but what's done is done and you can't change that." Evelyn gave her daughter a small smile. "Promise me that you will do right by your child."

"Mom, I love Tony with all my heart and soul, and he loves me just the same. I know he already loves this baby too. He may be childish in some aspects, but he'd never leave me or our baby. He's a good man mom."

"Katie, he's Italian."

"Jimmy's wife is German and you like her."

"She converted to Catholicism when she married your brother." Evelyn stated. Kate rolled her eyes, but gave her mother a hug despite herself.

"I love you mom." Kate said.

"I love you too Katie."

Just then the screen door could be heard swinging on it's worn hinges. Kate looked up to see Tony standing in the foyer looking a little forlorn.

"Is he alright dear?" Evelyn asked. She had followed her daughters gaze and frowned at the young man.

"He'll be fine." Kate got up and walked over to her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest. "You okay?" she asked.

"I am now." Tony kissed the top of Kate's head. He glanced over at Evelyn, who was watching the couple intently. "How'd it go?" Tony whispered in Kate's ear.

"Okay I guess. She doesn't hate me, you on the other hand..." Kate teased, "Where were you?"

"Outside talking with your sister. You know, for being young, she's got a lot to say that actually makes sense."

"That's Molli for you." Kate hugged Tony and then parted. "Mom, do you think dad's cooled off by now. I wanted to say good-bye."

"You're leaving so soon? You just got here." Evelyn looked surprised.

"Our boss wants us back in Virginia by Tuesday. And I got sick on the plane so were driving back."

"I see. Well your father's probably out in the barn I'd suppose." Evelyn said as she headed for the kitchen. "At least stay for supper."

"Mom, we don't want to intrude."

"Caitlin Mary Frances Todd! You and your beau will be joining us for supper." Evelyn planted her hands on her hips and shot a glance at her daughter. "Patrick and little Emma are coming over in a while too."

"Alright we'll stay." Kate said to her mother. She gazed up at Tony, "I have to talk to my father. Why don't you go make yourself useful in the kitchen."

"I love you." Tony quick kissed Kate on the lips.

"I love you too."

James Todd had never been the type of man who would strike fear in the hearts of his children. He ruled with a firm hand and one time or another, he'd resort to physical punishment if his children got out of line. His punishments usually revolved around a swat on the butt and an extra helping of soap in the mouth and that was that. Kate was James Todd's "favorite" child. He already had three boys that made him proud to be a father in their own ways. When Kate was born he was that much prouder. He quit drinking and smoking and went to church more often than he did when his sons were little. Kate was his pride and joy, and she knew it too. Not that James spoiled Kate, he simply let her know that she was always to be "daddy's little girl." That in itself would be a reason why he was so miffed when Kate came to them earlier and told them she was pregnant. In his mind, James couldn't see the woman Kate had become, he still saw the brown eyed baby girl that they brought home from the hospital, he still saw the chubby toddler who shakily took her first steps into his outstreched arms, he saw the shy first grader climb onto the bus and wave furiously as the bus drove down the road. In his mind, James Todd felt like he was losing his little girl.

"Dad?" Kate stepped out of the fading sunlight into the dimly lit barn. James looked up from his workbench, and Kate noticed his eyes were slightly misty.

"Where's your beau?" he asked gruffly.

"In the house with mom."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to let you know that Tony and I are leaving to go home soon."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, our boss wants us back in Virginia by Tuesday."

"It's Saturday."

"Well, we're uh driving back."

"When are you leaving?" James asked.

"After supper."

"See that you go to church tomorrow." James brushed by Kate.

"Where are you going?"

"I got chores to do." James replied, "Tell your mother to keep a plate warm."

Kate watched as her father went out into the small field behind the barn. So that was it, the heart to heart talk she planned to have with her father had evaporated faster than water on a hot skillet. Kate's eyes misted up with tears and she brushed them away with the back of her hand. Slowly she walked into the house to wash up for supper.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine, except for what's original..

Author's Note: Chapter Six of "Tater Tots"

Author's Note 2: Thank you so much for waiting so patiently, you guys are awesome. I've been so busy that I haven't had time to write, but here's a Christmas/Holiday gift for you...

Nine Weeks Later

"I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon." Kate, now nearing her seventh month of pregnancy, announced that morning as she came into the office. Gibbs looked up at her, but said nothing. "Okaaayy." Kate rolled her eyes. The tension in the office since Kate announced her pregnancy, had been heavy. Gibbs barked orders at Kate, who had been put on desk duty almost immediatly after the announcement. Kate bickered with Gibbs about everything and Tony was stuck in the middle. It was beginning to take a toll on his realtionship with Kate. They fought more now than they ever had before they found out about the baby. Tony was more wound up than ever, and his health was beginning to show the effects of working in the "hostile" environment. He was tired and generally more cranky than usual.

"Tony going with you?" Gibbs finally broke the silence after a moment.

"He's meeting me there." Kate replied. Gibbs nodded and went back to work. "I'm going to see Abby."

The doors to Abby's lab swooshed open. Kate saw her friend busy with her work, and didn't bother calling out to her. She just switched off the loud, reverberating music and waved her hello.

"Hey Kate." Abby smiled. "Damn girl you're huge." the goth commented on Kate's rather rotund belly.

"Thanks alot Abby." Kate grumbled as she rested against a tall stool.

"Are you alright Kate?"

"Peachy." Kate answered, "No, Abby I'm not okay. I'm worried about Tony. He's not sleeping, he doesn't eat and he's always crabby. I don't know what to do. When I ask him if he's okay, he'll snap at me."

"It's funny, he says the same thing about you."

"Abby."

"It's Gibbs."

"What?"

"Kate, think about it, Gibbs has been on you're butt about everything since you got knocked up. Tony's trying to be a macho man and protect you by going against Gibbs. Tony is stuck between you and Gibbs and he's mad."

"Well that makes sense." Kate realized.

"Hey Kate." Abby said, suddenly giddy.

"What?"

"I knew this girl, she was pregnant, and she was really huge, kind of like you."

"Abby! I'm not huge." Kate protested.

"Face it girl, you're like a bus. Anyway, she had triplets." Abby said.

"You've been hanging around Ducky too long." Kate said.

"I just thought that since you're so big, maybe you're having more than one baby."

"Well, that's not happening to me Abby." Kate rested her hand on her round belly. "I have another ultrasound scheduled for today."

"Are you going to find out the sex?" Abby asked.

"We already know, but we're not telling anyone." Kate answered.

"Telling anyone what?" Tony asked. He came up behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her. Apparently, he was in a better mood this afternoon than he was that morning.

"Kate won't spill the sex of your baby."

"That's because it's our little secret." Tony said. He leaned down and kissed Kate on the cheek. "Ready?" he asked.

Kate nodded and clasped her hand in his.

Dr. Baldwin's office...

"Hello Ms. Todd." the receptionist, Beverly, greeted as Kate signed her name on the sheet. "Oh and I see you brought Mr. DiNozzo with you today." the elderly blue haired woman gave Tony a grin. He waved back. Kate smiled at Beverly, elbowed Tony in the gut and went to sit down.

A pregnant woman with two small children sat nearby.

"Hi." chirped the tow headed little girl. She walked over to Tony. "What's your name?"

"My name's Tony, what's yours?"

"Hannah." the little girl replied, a little giggle escaped her lips. "That's my brother Jayden and my mommy." the girl pointed to her mom and little brother who looked no more than a year and a half. "Mommy says that Jayden is a accident."

"Hannah, that's enough." said the little girl's mother. She set the baby down and pulled Hannah's hand. "Sorry about that." she said to Tony.

"It's okay. It was nice meeting you Hannah." Tony waved.

"Last time I checked, flirting with minors was a crime." Kate teased after the woman and two children went back to see the doctor.

"I was just being polite Kate." Tony replied.

"Whatever you say Jacko."

"Kate, she was like three."

"Relax Tony, I'm only teasing you."

Before Tony could reply, the door to the waiting room opened and Angie, the nurse, appeared.

"Kate." she called.

Tony held out his hand to help Kate up. For a moment, she didn't accept, but the burden of her rather large belly forced her to take Tony's hand.

The parents-to-be followed Angie to the ultrasound room. Tony helped Kate onto the bed, then took a seat in the plastic chair and laced his fingers with Kate's.

Angie squirted Kate's belly with gel, then shut the lights off. Picking up the wand, the nurse/tech clicked a few keys on the keyboard. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"That's our girl." Tony whispered in Kate's ear. Kate didn't look at him, her eyes were transfixed on the screen as the black and white image of their daughter came up.

"She looks good." Angie said after a moment of silence. "And it looks like, she's turning so we can get a look at her profile."

Sure enough, the baby changed her position and her full profile came into view.

"She's got your chin." Kate whispered as she stared at the image. Tony didn't reply, he just stared at the image on the screen, too engrossed with his baby's picture to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them, only what's original...

Chapter 7

It had been three weeks since Kate's doctor's appointment. She and Tony had since set up their daughter's nursery. The theme they decided to go with, more like Kate said to go with, was soft pink and yellow hues. The walls had been painted a soft ballerina pink, while the accents were trimmed with a pale sunshine yellow. A white sleigh crib stood in the center of the room flanked on right side by a small white table with a pretty lamp, it's shade matching the colors in the room. Above the crib, hanging from the celing, was a mobile Abby and Tim had made. Dancing pink baby elephants and yellow baby ducks twirled and spun. Under the window, sat a white rocking chair, a pretty pink gingham pad was trimmed with pale yellow lace. Opposite the chair, was the closet. Tony had removed the doors of the closet and set the white changing table inside. Kate had hung pink gingham curtains with pale yellow gingham tiebacks on either side, making the changing area tucked away. It not only did it provide for more space, but it wasn't the first thing people would see when they entered the room. In the only remaing corner, there was a small handmade toybox with a matching shelf hanging above it. The set was a gift from Gibbs at the baby shower three days before. Kate's mother had sent some of Kate's baby things that she had saved all these years. Amoung them, was a beautiful handmade patchwork quilt. Kate's aunts and grandmother had made it for her when she was born. Beautiful patterns of flowers and berries seemed to dance across the border of the quilt, while a beautiful patchwork butterfly fluttered in the center. Kate's name and birthdate was hand stitched on the back of the quilt, with a promise from Kate's mother to stitch the new baby girl's name on the opposing corner.

Since the news of Kate's pregnancy had made it's way through her family circle, Kate's mother had a change of heart and reconciled with her daughter. Kate's father, on the other hand, couldn't bring himself to call his oldest daughter and forge a reconciliation. Not that he didn't love her, he did. He probably loved her to much, if that was even possible.

Kate missed her father terribly. She missed the daddy/daughter bond they had since the day she took her first breath of life. She missed way they understood each other, and how they teased each other. She missed the way he loved her.

One evening, a few weeks after the shower, Tony found Kate sitting in the baby's room, the quiet dusk shadowing the room in hushed colors. He watched her for a moment, as she sat rubbing her belly in an absent-minded fashion. He noted that she seemed a million miles from him, even though she sat not ten feet in front of his face. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he walked over to the rocking chair and knelt down.

"Hey." she whispered, her hazel eyes clouded with tears.

"You're crying." Tony observed. He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm okay." Kate managed to reply. She was silent then.

"Where were you just now?" Tony asked.

Kate inhaled and turned to him. "I was thinking about my dad." she answered. "I miss him Tony."

"He still won't talk to you?"

"Every time I call there, he just hands the phone to my mom. She can't get him to talk to me. Molli's tried too, but he won't hear of it."

Tony took Kate's hands in his. He looked up at her, love and sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kate. I wish I could change it." Tony told her. Kate gave him a grateful smile.

"Don't ever say you're sorry." she replied, a mirthy giggle escaping her lips.

"Great, I'm trying to have a sensitive moment here and you're quoting Gibbs." Tony smiled too, glad that his Katie was feeling a little better. "You hungry?" he asked. Kate nodded.

"Oh! Hey. I think this little one is hungry too." Kate put Tony's hands on the spot where the baby had firmly planted a tiny foot. The baby kicked again.

"I love you." Tony said softly to Kate. He kissed her hand and helped her up out of the chair.

Together, they stood in the doorway of the baby's room, staring at the empty crib, which would soon be filled.

"Soon." was all Kate said.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine, except what's original...I also don't own the song from "Bonanza" or Frankie Laine's "Rawhide" I also don't own **_People_** magazine...

Summary: Chapter 8

Author's Note: Finally I got to post this, i wanted to post it last night but was being weird. So here you go, chapter eight.

Author's Note 2: if you look very closly, you'll see where I got the title for this story...It's kinda funny.

8

"Are you feeling alright Kate?" Gibbs asked a very pregnant Kate one morning when she came into the bull-pen.

"No Gibbs, I don't feel alright okay. My back hurts, and these false labor contractions hurt like hell." Kate spat. Tony looked over at her, his eyes full of concern.

"How far apart are they?" Tony asked.

"Tony, it's not labor, Dr. Baldwin said I'd know when I was in labor." Kate paused and took a breath. She sat down, her gaze not moving from a spot on the floor. In her head, she counted off the minutes. She didn't know it, but Tony was timing too, with the stop watch feature on his wristwatch.

"You're in labor!" he shouted, after Kate contracted twice in ten minutes. He was at Kate's side in a flash.

"I can't be in labor, I have three weeks to go." Kate told him.

"Dr. Baldwin said..." Tony reminded. Suddenly, Kate gripped Tony's hand in a vice grip as a contraction swept over her.

"Tony, it's too soon." she managed to get out, her voice trembled with worry and fear.

"Don't worry," Tony whispered in her ear, "She's strong, she'll be okay." he laid a hand on Kate's belly and felt his daughter move inside, no doubt she was ready to come out. Tony knew that Kate was afraid, hell so was he.

"I'm afraid." Kate whisperd as if she had just read Tony's thoughts.

Tony didn't reply, he didn't want Kate to know just how scared he really was. He grabbed the keys to Kate's mini-van, the blue one he surprised her with just weeks before. He came back into the bull-pen seconds later and cast an expectant look at his boss.

"Go DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled. He walked over to Kate's desk, and rested his hands on the desktop. He stared at her, his blue eyes taking in her laboring form. Gibbs knew Kate was getting close to having her baby beacause it was the same way his second wife looked when their daughter was born.

"I guess I won't be back for a while." Kate joked, trying to keep the tension out of the air. She was terrified something was going to happen to her baby, and the last thing she needed was to dwell on the fear.

"I guess you won't." Gibbs replied.

Suddenly, Kate stopped talking, all her attention was focused on trying to get past this painful contraction. In the back of her mind, she could hear her boss telling her to slow down her breathing. Automatically, she did as she was told, and soon the pain subsided and she was alright again.

"Are you okay to walk?" Gibbs asked.

Raggedly, Kate nodded and accepted the helping hand up. Slowly, Gibbs helped Kate to her feet and very slowly, they walked to the elevator.

The thirty seconds it took for the elevator to arrive felt like an eternity for Kate. Gibbs guided Kate onto the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor.

Finally, the elevator reached the bottom floor. Tony met them near the front entrance and both he and Gibbs helped Kate into the car.

"Thanks Gibbs." Kate managed to squeak out.

"Let me know what happens." Gibbs said as the parents-to-be drove off.

The ride was quiet, Kate glared at Tony when he went to switch the radio on.

"You okay?" Tony kissed Kate's hand.

Mutely she nodded and gave her boyfriend a small smile. She laced her fingers with his and after a second, he felt the pressure increase on his right hand. He cast a glance at Kate and immediatly knew she was in pain. He saw her gnaw on her lower lip to keep from screaming out.

"Hang in there Katie, we're almost there."

Not long after, Tony pulled the van into the parking lot of Bethesda Naval Hospital. He helped Kate out of the van and kissed her.

"I love you." he told her

"I love you too Tony." she replied, her voice no bigger than a whisper. Tony had caught the nearly imperceptible catch in Kate's voice, he knew she was scared to death about the health of their little girl, and it was an emotion that Tony shared with his girlfriend.

"Rollin' rollin' rollin'." Tony sang under his breath as he flipped though an old copy of _People_. Kate glared at him, but he didn't notice. "Move 'em on, head 'em up. Head 'em up, move 'em on. Move 'em on, head 'em up; rawhide!"

"Tony." Kate huffed, she hated that song with a passion. Once again, Tony ignored her and kept singing the awful song.

"Head 'em up, ride 'em in. Ride 'em in, let 'em out. Cut 'em out, ride 'em in; Rawhide!" Once he got to the end of the song, he was having a hard time finishing it due to the laughter that was bubbling inside him.

"Tony!" Kate yelled, she reached behind her, grabbed her pillow and hit him with it. He looked at her, an expression of innocence and pure mirth etched his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Must you sing Frankie Laine?" Kate asked in exhasperation, and exhaustion. She had been tethered to a fetal monitor for the past nine hours. She was tired, in a fair amount of pain due to her wish of a natural childbirth, and worried about her baby girl. Tony's childish behavior and the fact that he kept antagonizing Kate with "Rawhide" and the theme from "Bonanza" wasn't helping anything.

"I'm bored Kate." Tony whined, he closed his magazine and slumped in his chair. "How much longer?"

"Tony, we're not waiting for some overpriced meal at an overpriced restraunt, we're anticipaiting the birth of our daughter! Now stop whining, stop singing "Rawhide" Stop humming "Bonanza"! and give me your hand!" Kate was glad her little rant was over before her contraction took hold once again. She squeezed Tony's hand harder than usual.

Tony's eyes were locked with hers as he stood by her side. Automatically, he ticked off the seconds in his head. Fifty seven seconds past before the strong contraction released it's grip. Kate took a breath in and raggedly blew it out.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, his voice serious.

Kate managed a small nod. Tony rubbed his thumb on Kate's hand to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

Ten minutes later, after three more contractions came and went, Dr. Baldwin stepped in to check on Kate and the baby.

"Looks like you've been contracting a while." Dr. Baldwin observed after she did a quick exam.

"Since last night. I didn't think they were real labor contractions."

"Well, you're about five centimeters along. This is usually when we give epidurals."

"No, I want to do this naturally."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, don't wait to long or we won't be able to do it." Dr. Baldwin said, "Both of you are looking good. We'll monitor you closely and before you know it, it'll be time to deliver this little baby. Dr. Baldwin gave Kate a comforting smile. "Get some rest, I'll be back in a bit."

After the doctor left, Tony looked at Kate.

"Katie," he said, "There's something we need to discuss."

"What?"

"Names for our girl."

"Not now Tony."

"If we don't name her, she'll be an outcast for the rest of her life. That's worse than naming her after a food product, like Vegetable."

"Vegetable?" Kate didn't want to ask, but curiosity got the best of her.

"Abby suggested it. You know how those Hollywood wacko's are naming their kids after food products?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Abby thought it would be funny to name our girl Vegetable."

"You've been hanging around Abby too long." Kate grumbled.

Four and a half hours later, Kate and Tony were still deciding on names for their baby. Kate had recieved an epidural an hour before, and now was resting comfortably.

"Tess?" Tony tossed out. He was flipping through the baby name book and randomly picking out names. So far, Kate hated every name he picked.

"Gail." Kate said.

"No way, I dated a Gail once and she smelled weird."

"Okay then, Christina."

"I've got an interesting story about a Christina..." Tony began.

"Tony!" Kate bellowed.

"Okay, here's one; Taylor." Tony suggested.

"Ooh, I like that. Taylor. We could give her Abigail, as a middle name."

"Taylor Abigail DiNozzo." Tony rolled the name off his tongue. "It works." he said.

"Hey, what about my last name?"

"Taylor Todd?" Tony made a face. "Kate, it sounds like a side dish, or worse, a casserole."

"I guess you're right." Kate agreed.

They didn't even have a chance to laugh about Kate's suggestion, because the monitors in the room began to wail like crazy. Dr. Baldwin and Kelly, the nurse, came running in.

"This baby isn't tolerating the labor very well." Kelly said in haste, as she moved the monitor that was strapped to Kate's belly around. "When you have a contraction, her heart rate keeps dropping, it's what we call decelerations."

"Is it serious?" Tony asked. He had his hand wrapped in Kate's.

"It can be. Let's just wait a moment and see if her heart rate comes up." Dr. Baldwin said.

A tense moment went by before anyone dared to speak again. Dr. Baldwin looked at Kate and Tony. Suddenly, the soft whooshing sound of their daughter's heartbeat could be heard once again.

"There we go." The doctor said. She turned to the nurse, "Why don't we do a quick ultrasound to see what's going on with this little girl."

"I'll be right back." Kelly said.

"What's going on?" Kate asked in a fear laden voice.

"It seems that your daughter may have the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck." Dr. Baldwin continued, noting that the first time parents in front of her were very afraid for their child. "This happens more often than you might think. When baby gets closer to being born, the space inside the mother begins to get very tight, so it makes turning and moving about very difficult. Some babies, in the process of turning into the head down position, get tangled up in their umbilical cord. And while it can be dangerous, most of the time we just monitor the mother closely and have no further complications. When Kelly returns with the ultrasound machine, we'll take a look and see if we can get a clear view of what's going on with that baby of yours." Dr. Baldwin gave the weary parents-to-be a comforting smile. "We will take every precaution necessary to make sure your daughter stays as healthy as possible."

Soon after, Kelly returned with the machine. The doctor ran the wand over Kate's belly and the baby's image came up on the screen.

"No cord around the neck." Dr. Baldwin announced.

"That's a relief." Tony said.

"She seems to be pressing up against it whenever mom contracts." Kelly added.

"Is she okay though? I thought that a cord compression can cut off the oxygen." Kate's hazel eyes darted from the doctor to the nurse then to her boyfriend.

"We'll put you on 100 oxygen for the rest of your labor. I'm hoping that this baby won't need much assistance when she's born." Dr. Baldwin said. "The best thing you can do for your daughter, is relax. I know it's easier said than done, but if you relax it'll be better for the baby in the long run."

Dr. Baldwin put Kate on the oxygen mask and said she'd check back in an hour, sooner if there were any problems with the baby.

Kate turned to Tony, once they were alone once more.

"Tony, if something happens to me.." she began.

"Kate, you heard what the doctor said, our daughter is just giving us a hard time that's all." Tony said softly. He brushed a stray lock of Kate's hair out of her eyes.

"I need to say this." Kate looked at him intently, "If something happens to me or this baby, I want you to know I love you. And if you have to choose between me and our daughter I want you to choose the baby."

"Kate."

"Promise me Tony, that if something happens, you'll choose our daughter over me."

"I can't promise that..."

"Tony, I need you to promise me." Kate was insistant, "Promise me, please."

Tony wasn't about to make a promise he was sure he couldn't keep, but once he saw the tears in Kate's eyes, he nodded his head.

"I promise." he said. He knew that Kate was still worried about their baby, and that the thought of their daughter's health being at all compromised scared the hell out of her. He didn't like to hear her talk like that, he didn't like to make promises like that, he didn't like to think that there was any possibility that he'd even be faced with a situation like losing Kate, or his daughter or both of them. As he watched Kate finally fall into a restless doze, he knew in his heart that both mother and child would be okay, but his mind still flashed with horrible scenarios.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Dr. Baldwin asked when she breezed in an hour later. "Lets see how far you are along here." The doctor checked Kate out and grinned when she was done, "You, my dear, are ready to deliver this baby."

"Really?" Kate's eyes lit up.

"Her head is right here. Let me get set up and we'll start pushing."

Kelly had come in with the doctor and turned Kate's epidural down, the medication was quickly wearing off.

"This is it mom." Tony whispered to Kate, his voice too choked with emotion to speak properly. He gazed at Kate as she stared back at him. "I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too." Kate replied.

"Kate? Are you ready to have this baby?" the doctor asked as she took her place at Kate's feet.

Kate nodded and in a moment was bringing her baby into the world.

Twenty seven minutes later, a beautiful baby girl was laid on Kate's chest.

"Hi sweetheart." Kate cried when she saw her daughter for the first time. The squalling, red faced newborn stopped her cries for a second when she heard her mothers voice. "Tony, look at her."

"She's beautiful Kate, just like you." Tony had a hard time talking due to the many emotions that were overtaking him at that moment.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Kelly handed a pair of sterile clippers to Tony. "Just cut right between those two clips. There you go."

"Welcome to the world Taylor Abigail DiNozzo." Tony whispered to his new born baby daughter. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to take her over to the warmer now and get her cleaned up a little and weighed." Kelly said as she gently picked up the baby. The nurse set the baby on the scale and waited a few seconds, "Five pounds seven ounces." the girl announced, "And she's twenty inches long. Congratulations." Kelly said as she handed a now swadled baby Taylor back to Kate. Kate looked over her baby girl with love in her eyes. Then she caught the concerned look on Dr. Baldwin's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Dr. Baldwin didn't answer, she motioned to Kelly to get the ultrasound machine and the fetal monitor.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked again. She was beginning to panic now, her fear overtaking the joy and admiration she had for her daughter.

"Nothings wrong persay, I just hope you have two of everything." the doctor said, a smile appeared on her face.

"What?" Kate said in disbelief, "How could there possibly be another baby?"

"This one was probably blocking the second twin from view. It happens sometimes." the doctor said as she ran the ultrasound wand over Kate's stomach. Sure enough, another heartbeat could be seen, another profile could also be seen on the screen.

Kate looked over at Tony, an accusing look marring her pretty, yet tired face.

"I'm going to kill you DiNozzo." she said, her voice lilting with the pain of contractions once more.

"Baby B is still pretty high up, so we'll monitor you a while longer before we deliver this baby." the doctor said. She strapped the fetal monitor back to Kate's stomach and grinned. "Relax, this one will be a peice of cake. Besides, you'll have a great story to tell your grandkids someday."

"Assuming he lives to have grandchildren." Kate said icily.

The doctor just shook her head and laughed.

"I have to take her now." Kelly said.

"Does she go to the nursery?" Kate asked, holding her newborn a little closer.

"We'll bring her back to you in about an hour, we just have to give her a proper bath and do a full newborn screening to make sure she's healthy." Kelly said reassuringly. Kate reluctantly handed her daughter to the young nurse. "She'll be okay. It'll give you a chance to relax before baby b is born."

"Okay." Kate said. She hated giving her daughter over to the nurse, but the girl was right, suddenly they had another baby to focus on.

"So I guess we have to think of another set of names." Tony said quietly, once the nurse had taken Taylor to the nursery.

"I guess we do." Kate said, her voice still held a slight bit of contempt.

"It wasn't my fault Kate." Tony said, knowing what Kate was "bitter" about.

"I'm sorry, It's just that.." Kate began, she stopped to take a breath, "Twins? Tony, we didn't plan for this."

"As I remember, we didn't plan for one baby. Come on Kate, twins will be fun. Think about it, twice the love. Twice the smiles, twice the "I love you mommy and daddy's'."

"Twice the diapers, twice the feedings, twice the carseats, twice the expense." Kate added.

"Kate, we can handle this." Tony gave her a reassuring smile.

"Cailey." Kate said after a second of silence. "Cailey Grace DiNozzo."

"Cailey Grace DiNozzo." Tony repeated, he smiled, "It's beautiful."

Thirty minutes after Taylor was born, five pound three ounce Cailey Grace DiNozzo joined her sister. Tony cut the cord and the nurse swaddled Cailey up and handed her to Kate, just as she had done with Taylor. Kate, Tony and their surprise baby Cailey bonded for a few moments, then Cailey was sent to the nursery with to re-join her big sister Taylor. Kelly told the new parents, that once Kate was in her regular room, the girls would be reunited with them.

An hour after Cailey was delivered, Kate was moved to her regular room. Tony was waiting there with a beautiful red rose flanked by two small pink rosebuds. Two balloons that read "It's a Girl" floated up from the floor, and two small stuffed bears, one pink and the other yellow, sat on the small nightstand. Kate couldn't say anything, she just stared.

"They said they'd bring the girls by in a few minutes." Tony whispered. He helped Kate out of the wheelchair and into the bed. "I wanted to get you three something."

"Tony." Kate said, her voice an emotion filled whisper. Tony wrapped his arms around Kate and gave her a hug. He then helped her to the bed and covered her up with the blanket.

"Knock knock." the nurse said from the doorway. She was pushing a bassinette with both baby girls inside. Kate smiled as Taylor was placed in her arms and Cailey was handed to Tony. The nurse did a quick check on Kate to make sure everything was okay and then she left the family to bond.

"Thank you." Kate replied, a happy glow resonated from her weary face. She looked down at the baby in her arms and all at once the tears began to flow again. "Oh Tony, can you believe they're actually here? All those months of worrying and all that time we didn't know what they would look like, and now they're finally here."

"She's got you're eyes." Tony said, looking down at the baby in his arms. Just as he finished his sentance, baby Cailey opened her dark eyes and blinked up into the big bright world. "Buena sera mi bella rosa." Tony said to his daughter. The baby's tiny features seemed to light up, and her little lips curled into a tiny half smile revealing the dimple in her cheek. "Kate did you see that? She smiled at me."

Tony locked his gaze on Kate and shot her a big smile.

"You know something Kate?" he whispered to her.

"What?" Kate answered.

"You are the strongest woman I know. You gave me the most beautiful daughters in the world."

Kate wiped the stray tears from her cheeks.

"It wasn't like I did it by myself Tony." Kate said. She ran her finger along Taylor's gums. "Did you ever call the team?" she asked.

"With all the excitement, I forgot." Tony replied, a sheepish look on his face. He settled Cailey in the bassinette and tucked her in. He turned to Kate, "I'll make sure you're settled first, then I'll go make those calls. Abby's probably pacing her lab by now."

Kate laughed at the thought of her best friend pacing back and forth in her lab like a caged tiger.

Tony stayed until Kate had taken a quick shower and until her platter of food arrived, then he raced outside to call everyone and let them know about the new arrival.

The team sent their congratulations and their surprise at the announcement of twins. They said they were glad everyone was healthy and doing well. They'd be up tomorrow if Kate was up for visitors.

Tony stayed that night with Kate and his girls. He didn't want to leave them, and doubted that Kate would want him to leave.

That night, while newborn Taylor slept cuddled up on his chest, Tony knew his life was perfect. He watched the slumbering baby girl sleep, all curled up, and next to his heart. Her little face was perfect, and her sleep smiles endearing, and wonderous in every way. He looked over at Kate, his strong, beautiful Kate. She had Cailey snuggled in her arms, much the same way he held Taylor.

Kate opened her eyes and sleepily flashed Tony a happy smile.

"Hi dad." she said softly, so as not to wake the girls.

"How you doing over there mom?" Tony asked.

"I love you." Kate said.

"I love you too Kate."


	9. Chapter 9

"Knock, knock." came a cheerful voice later the next day. Kate looked up from one of her daughters to see a gleefull Abby standing in the doorway with a beaming Ducky behind her.

"Congratulations my dear." Ducky said when he saw the new mother.

"Hey Abby, hi Ducky. We were just finishing lunch." Kate said as she gave the baby a gentle pat on her back. "This is Cailey Grace, and the sleepy one over there is Taylor Abigail."

"Kate, they're so cute. Are you sure they're Tony's?" Abby teased. Kate rolled her eyes and laughed. Abby looked from one baby to the other.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kate offered. She looked from Abby to Ducky to see which of them would take her up on her offer.

"Let me see this little one." Ducky said. Kate handed him the baby, and the old doctor's eyes twinkled. "Oh, you are a stunning child aren't you?" Ducky sat down in the chair and cradled the baby in his arms. For the first time since Kate's known him, Ducky was speachless.

"Miss Cailey, while you visit with Uncle Ducky, mommy is going to go to the bathroom." Kate dropped a kiss on her daughter's dark hair and gingerly sat up. Abby helped Kate to the restroom and waited for her friend outside.

"She looks like Tony." Abby said as she meandered over to Ducky and the baby.

"Yes, she does doesn't she?" Ducky didn't take his eyes off the baby.

"Abby I need you." Kate's voice warfted from the bathroom and Abby went to help.

Tony came in a few minutes later.

"Hey Ducky." he said when he saw his friend, "Hi precious." Tony's eyes softened when he saw one of his baby girls. "Where's Kate?"

"Right here." Kate answered. Tony took Kate's arm to steady her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I had to use the bathroom. It feels good to stand upright though." Kate said, stretching a little bit. "Any word on when we're getting out of here?"

Tony didn't know when his girls would be released from the hospital, he figured it would be sometime soon though.

"Did you get another car seat?" Kate asked.

"I got the exact same one. They are both buckled in the car waiting to be occupied by two babies."

Just then, Cailey began to cry as did Taylor. Tony took Cailey from Ducky and Kate went over to retrieve Taylor. The twins wailed in unision, ones cry louder than the others. Tony and Kate soon comforted the twins and not to long after, Abby and Ducky bid farewell to the new parents.

Abby chatted about the babies all the way back to work.

"Cailey resembles Kate, but she really looks like Tony, and Taylor looks a lot more like Kate."

"Fraternal twins often times won't resemble each other at all, but other times they can look as identical as those lovely Olsen sisters." Ducky said as he turned onto the main street. "Whatever the case may be with Cailey and Taylor, they are beautiful girls. I'm afraid Tony and Caitlin will have their hands full with those two."

Abby sat back in the passenger seat of Ducky's vintage Morgan and smiled a knowing smile.

Three weeks after the twins were born, Tony went back to work leaving Kate home by herself with the babies. Though she was feeling stronger, Kate still wasn't up to par yet. She lay in bed with the girls swaddled up next to her, and watched Tony get ready for work.

"Are you sure you'll be okay today?" Tony asked as he threw on a clean shirt. "Cause if your not, I can stay home again today."

"And have Gibbs beating down our door?" Kate said with an eye roll. "I'll be fine. We'll sleep a little and eat a little and we'll be okay."

"I just want to make sure you're feeling okay."

"I'm fine Tony." Kate said with finality. "Don't worry about us."

"I love you." Tony said, dropping a kiss on his baby daughter's heads. He stood up to leave.

"Hey, what about me?" Kate said indignantly.

Tony walked back and gave Kate a passionate kiss. Quickly, he broke away.

"Really Kate, I can stay home today." he whispered against her cheek.

"No you can't. Gibbs will kill you, and besides, we can't go any further for another six to eight weeks." Kate reminded. Tony pouted. "I've already got two babies, I don't need a third." Kate pushed him back lightly and smiled at his pouty face.

"I'll miss you." he said. "But you're right, I have to go."

As he said goodbye once more, baby Cailey's little lip turned down into a frown and she began to fuss. Just as Tony left the room, the baby girl let out a hearty wail. Kate scooped her up and followed Tony out of their bedroom, leaving a sleeping Taylor lying on the bed, packed in by pillows.

"Bye." Kate said, giving Tony one last kiss before he absolutly had to leave. "Call me later."

She shut the door and gave Cailey a pat on the back.

"I guess it's just you, me and your sister." Kate said to the baby. Cailey gave a contented sigh.

Kate slept for what felt like ten minutes before the girls started to wake. Taylor was the little fussbudget now. Kate leaned over and scooped the baby from the co-sleeper that was attached to the bed.

"Hungry little one? Let's not wake your sister." Kate gingerly scooted out of bed and took Taylor downstairs for a bottle. Little Taylor eagerly drank the bottle and was finished quite quickly. Kate patted Taylor's back and the baby burped a little.

"Good job Taylor." Kate looked at her baby girl with awe and love in her eyes. Taylor and Cailey were getting bigger every day. At their two week old checkup last week, each baby weighed in at a healthy seven pounds, as opposed to their birthweights of five apeice.

After Taylor was fed and changed, Kate fed and changed Cailey. She was just settling the girls into their swings, when the doorbell rang. Cautiously, Kate went to the door. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see a familiar face looking back at her. She flung open the door.

"Dad?" she queried, "What are you doing here? Where's mom?"

"You're mother, she's uh, back home. I came to..to see how you were. I heard about your little surprise and I wanted to say congratulations in person." James Todd said, he removed his cap and wrung it in his hands. "Katie, I'm none to good at this, but I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I was acting."

"Dad, you drove all this way just to apologize to me?" Kate said, tears of disbelief and shock formed in her eyes. "Dad, is there something wrong?"

"I want to see my grandbabies before I go Katie." James said. Kate stepped aside and let her father come in.

"They're in the swings." Kate said. "The one on the left, in the pink is Cailey. And the one on the right, in purple is Taylor."

"Those are the most beautiful babies this old man has ever seen. Aside from you and your sister of course." James said, a watery smile creasing his weather worn face.

"Would you like to hold them?" Kate asked her father. He nodded and went to sit in the rocker. Kate scooped up one baby at a time and helped her father cradle each baby. "Let me get my camera." Kate said, and she began snapping pictures of her father and her daughters. Then the girls went back in the swings and dozed off.

"Katie, there's somthing I have to tell you." James said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "It's important so listen well. I don't want to have to repeat myself you hear?"

For a moment, Kate felt as if she were ten years old again. Her heart began to beat wildly as she listen to her father describe what's been going on in Indiana. James was telling Kate all about the stock and the crops, and the weather. But something ominous hung in the air, Kate could sense it. It was as if her father had something big to say, but he couldn't say it.

"Dad? Are you alright?" she asked after a pause in the conversation. "I mean, you came from Indiana, without mom, to see your granddaughters. I for one am suspicious at how you managed that one. Molli too, why isn't she here?"

"They wanted me to tell you in person, alone." James replied, "Katie, the thing is...the thing is, I'm dying. The doctors in Indianapolis said that I have stage four lung cancer and that it has spread to my liver and kidneys. They didn't give me much time Katie."

Kate was floored at her fathers announcement. How could this happen? How could the man who had been with her all her life, had given her life, be dying? She didn't want to lose him, not now, not when her two baby girls had just gotten the chance to meet him. And Tony, oh god, what would Tony say? Kate began to cry.

"Daddy," she cried, "I don't want to lose you."

"Katie, I'm an old man. Why do you want me around? Especially after the way I treated you before these two precious angels were born."

"I know we've had our moments, but dad I love you. I want you here with me always. I want my girls to grow up and know who their grandfather is, not was. I want you to be there when I get married so you can give me away. I want Tony to have to come to you and ask for your blessing and my hand in marrige. I want..." Kate couldn't finish as a fresh waterfall of tears coursed down her cheeks.

"There there my little Katiebug." James said as he wiped his daughters tears away with his handkerchief. Kate smiled at the nickname her father had given her when she was born.

"You haven't called me that since I was twelve." she said fondly, a teary smile forming on her lips.

"You wouldn't let me call you that at age twelve, you said you were too cool for such a childish nickname." James smiled at the memory, "When you were a little girl, I'd tuck you in at night and you wouldn't fall asleep until I said, _"There's my little Katiebug, snug snug in a rug."_" James stared at his eldest daughter, and a shimmer of tears began to creep up into his hazel eyes.

"Dad?" Kate queried. James was broken out of his reverie by Kate's voice. He looked up at her. "Will you stay for a while?"

"I promised your mother I'd call from the hotel."

"Stay here, with Tony and me and the girls. You can take our room." Kate said.

"What with the babies and all that, I'd just be in the way. I've got a nice room at the hotel and tomorrow morning I'm heading back home. Farms just don't take a vacation too you know."

"Please? We'd really like it if you stayed here. It'd give us some time together, and it would give you a chance to bond with your granddaughters."

"Alright. Let me just call your mother."

Just at Mr. Todd said this, Kate's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kate answered it on the second ring, "Mom? Yeah dad's right here...Uh sure..." Kate took the phone from her ear and turned to her father, "Why didn't you tell mom you were coming here?"

"Katie." James Todd gave his daughter a look that read, _"Not now."_

Kate left her father in the living room. She grabbed her cell phone and called Tony at work. She would have to "brief" him on the situation before he came home to find Mr. Todd in the living room.

Tony walked in the door later that evening. James Todd was sitting in the recliner giving Cailey her evening bottle. Kate sat opposite him with a sleeping Taylor in her arms. He smiled at Kate as he sat beside her.

"Hi sweet angel number one." Tony said to Taylor. He got up and walked over to Cailey, "Hi sweet angel number two." He looked at James, "Sir." he said politely, yet curtly.

Kate stood up and handed Taylor to Tony. Cailey was just finished with her bottle and James handed his granddaughter to her mother.

"Tony would you help me with the girls?" Kate said, motioning for Tony to follow her into the nursery. The air matteress had been set out on the floor.

"How was today?" Tony asked as he changed Taylor's diaper.

"An emotional rollercoaster." Kate admitted, "One minute we'd be having a great conversation, and the next minute, I'd be crying and he'd go quiet. He was great with the girls though. I even got a shower today." Kate went quiet for a moment as she settled Cailey in the crib beside Taylor. "I'm losing him Tony." she said softly, tears began rolling down her cheeks. Tony wrapped his arms around Kate and hugged her. He didn't say anything for the longest time, he just held her.

"How long did the doctors say?" Tony asked.

"Not long. I talked to Ducky about it earlier and he estimated about a month at best. I don't want to do this Tony, I don't want to have to bury my dad."

Tony soothed Kate, as she clung to him and cried. He didn't know what else to do, he had never been close with his own father and he couldn't understand the relationship Kate had with her dad.

"He wants to talk to you. Alone." Kate said finally. She caught the scared look Tony had on his face and for a moment, she was furious, but relented. Emotionally, and physically she was worn out, her day had been filled with ups and downs brought on by her father's admission that he had stage four cancer, topped with the still raging hormones that accompany new motherhood.

"Get some sleep. I'll talk with your dad and make sure he's set for the night. I'll be up if you need me." Tony kissed Kate's forehead, "I love you."

"Love you too." came the soft, sleepy reply.

Tony wandered down to the kitchen, he had heard shuffling noises come from that direction. James was sitting down at the small table with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked up when Tony came in.

"My granddaughters go down alright?" James asked.

"Sleeping like babies." Tony replied. James grumbled something under his breath, "Sorry." Tony quickly added. "So, uh, Kate said you wanted to talk to me."

"I reckon she's told you about the cancer?" James asked.

"Yeah, she did. I'm sorry." Tony said. "If there is anything I can do...Please, let me know."

"Appreciate that. You just concentrate on keeping my Katie and those two precious babies safe and I'll be happy." James looked over the rim of his coffee cup at Tony. "We never got the chance to talk back when you and Katie came to the farm."

"No sir we didn't."

"Now I think it's about the right time to get a few things ironed out." James set down his coffee cup, much the same way Gibbs did when he was angrier than angry. The silence that filled the small kitchen was deafening, so Tony took the oppritunity to speak up.

"Sir, I just want you to know that I fully intend on marrying your daughter."

"That right?" James asked.

"That's right." Tony replied.

"My daughter loves you. Hell, she ought too, she's just had two babies with you." James raised his hand up to silence Tony, who was about to launch into a verbal tirade. "I've never seen Katie happier than when she's with you. You're not my first choice in life long partners, but if Katie's happy, then I'm okay with that. I just want you to know, son, that saying you'll make my daughter a bride isn't the same as doing it."

"I've already bought the ring sir, I was just getting the courage up to ask you for her hand."

James sat back in his chair and a small smile flickered on his pale face.

"Well, it's about time."

"Mr. Todd, would you so me the honor of giving me your daughter's hand in marrige?" Tony asked, his voice cracking with every word.

"Your love for my daughter seems undying. My daughter is lucky to have you. I give you my blessing."

"Thank you sir." Tony said simply.

"Now, seeing as it takes more than a month or so to successfully plan and have a wedding, and seeing as I don't have much time on God's Green Earth, you and Katie need to discuss who will be walking her down the aisle. Likely her oldest brother James Jr. will, but that's up to you and Katie."

"If we were able to pull it together in less than a month, wouldn't you want to walk Kate down the aisle? I know it would mean the world to her if you did."

"It would mean the world to me as well." James said. Suddenly Tony realized how hard this was for his future father-in-law. Tony caught James' eye and looked serious.

"Sir, I promise you, that no matter what happens in our lives from this moment on, I will love Kate as much as I have since the day I met her."

"I don't doubt you son." James said, as he wiped a stray tear from his eye with his handkerchief. He pulled back the worn peice of cloth and stared at it for a long moment befor he spoke. "Do you know how long I've had this kerchief son?" he held the hankerchief out for Tony to see. Tony shook his head.

"How long?" he asked.

"Since my girl was four years old." James once again looked at the cloth in his hands, a somber feeling decended on the kitchen. Tony watched the older man, not wanting to spoil his reveries and memories. "It's hard to believe that my baby girl is grown now. You'll realize it when you turn around for a second and your babies are waving goodbye from the school bus. Then you'll blink and they're off at college. Then one morning you'll wake up and she's protecting the President of the United States, and you're scared to death something will happen and you'll end up burying your child. Then a week goes by and suddenly you find yourself a Grandad again."

"We're not talking about Taylor and Cailey are we sir?" Tony asked. James shook his head.

"Her mother and I were understandably terrified when Katie was chosen to protect our President. We were so afraid she'd get hurt, or worse."

"But she didn't."

"No son, she didn't. Then came her job now, at NCIS."

"She's an exceptional agent sir."

"When her mother got the call that Katie had been kidnapped, all we could think about was the worst. Man's heart doesn't recover from something like that too well. After it was over, we breathed a sigh of relief. Then she told us of being held hostage by the same terrorist. Nearly gave her mother and I a heart attack. You'll know that feeling when your children are old enough to scare the living daylights out of you."

"They already do." Tony said low enough so that James wouldn't hear him, but the older man had and gave Tony a puzzled look. "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know which way the diapers go on, or how warm the bottle is supposed to be, or whether they're growing alright or if they're sick."

James' eyes crinkled into a smile. He leaned over and put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Son, let me tell you what my father told me the first time I held James Jr. My father said to me, _"There are four things a child needs to grow; Number one: Food, a body cannot survive on just water. Number two: Warm safe shelter, because we'd likely freeze to death if left out in the elements. Number Three: Clothing, because the good Lord made man seperate from the animals. And finally, the very last, yet most important thing a child needs to grow is Love. If you remember all of that son, then you're doing it right." _I believed him see, and my wife and I raised five children."

"But what if I screw up?"

"If you do what I told you, and I can plainly see that you are already doing it, then you have nothing to worry about. Don't cross bridges before you come to them, it's what Evelyn used to say. I can already see that you are a good father. Don't ever let anyone take that from you, or tell you otherwise." James said as he stood up. Tony also stood.

"Thank you sir." he said shaking the man's hand.

"Well, I'm going to retire off to bed. These old bones get tired this time a-night."

"Good night sir." Tony said

"Night son."

James Todd fell asleep easily that night, his thoughts on his family. Memories of his wife on the day they met, then married came to mind. As did each memory of the birth of his children, each one as momentus as if it was the first. As one memory flashed in his mind, another took it's place, every one more special. He remembered the day his oldest son married, then the day Jimmy and his wife Sarah announced they were going to be parents. He remembered the day little Emma was born, and how happy he was to see his son reveling in the joys of fatherhood. He remembered the day his second son, Matthew, married and had his first child, a boy named Peter James. The memory of his youngest son Michael's wedding flashed in his subconcious, and James could feel himself smile. Then came Katie, his little shadow, wonderful memories of her as a child and young woman flashed, and James was contented. Memories of Molli came later, and once again, James was full of fatherly pride and happiness. It was with those memories that James Todd slipped the bonds of Earth and went quietly into Heaven's Pearly Gates.

The wake and funeral were held in Indiana. Kate was a wreck, as was to be expected. She was glad that Tony was with her, to lean on for much needed moral support. They stayed at her mother's house, as did her brothers and their families. The twins, now nearing a month old, were being cared for under the watchful eye of Daddy, or Auntie Molli when daddy was helping mommy.

"Mom?" Kate walked into the kitchen with an empty tray in hand, baby Taylor in the other. The attendees at the funeral had come back to the farm for a small lunch, the food provided by the church women. Now all the people were gone, and those that remained were only family now. "Mom?" Kate said again.

"I miss him Katie." Evelyn said, a sob catching in her voice. "I didn't realize that I'd feel so empty without your father here."

"Mom." Kate said and she set down the tray and went to hug her mother. Taylor fussed a little.

"At least he got to see his grandbabies before he passed." Evelyn resolved. Kate settled Taylor in her mother's arms and sighed. "Are you going to be alright mom?" Kate asked.

"Katie..." Evelyn began, "I don't know how to tell you this, but I was talking to Jimmy, Matt and Mikey, the other day, and now with your father gone.."

"Mom?"

"I'm selling the farm Katie. I'm going to move to Vincennes to be closer to Matt and his family."

For a moment, Kate was floored, she couldn't believe her mother would sell the only home this family had ever known.

"Mom, it took you and dad years to come even with this place. You raised five children here. You can't sell."

"Katie, I've made my decision. With your father gone, and Molli moving to Chicago come June, I figured that there's nothing keeping me here. You and the boys have lives and families of your own to go back to."

"But mom, what about the history that's here? Our history, my history?"

"Katie, all the wonderful times we've had in this house are all kept in here." Evelyn pointed to her heart, "I love this house and this farm. It's something your father and I worked hard at together, but now..." Evelyn stopped for a moment, "And now that's all past."

Kate knew she couldn't argue with her mother about selling or not selling. Evelyn Todd was too strong willed to argue with anyone over anything. Once she set her mind to something and said her peice about it, it was as good as done.


End file.
